


Valentine's Day

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson absolutely, does not have a girlfriend.  She is totally just a friend who he likes and wants to give a Valentine and a stuffed sehlat to, that's all. She is not his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Jim entered the kitchen and found his son hunched over the table making something.  Jim smiled and walked up behind his son’s chair.  He looked over Grayson’s shoulder then chuckled, notifying Grayson of his presence.

“Daddy,” the ten year old huffed before hiding what was on the table by crossing his arms on the table top.

“Making a Valentine’s Day card?” Jim asked, sitting down in the chair next to his son.

“No.”

“Grayson.”

Grayson looked at him and reluctantly nodded.

Jim smiled. “For who?”

Grayson adverted his eyes.

“For Laura?”

Grayson nodded. “Yeah, but…its not what you think.  I’m…I’m also making ones for you, Grammy, Brick and Xon.”

Jim thought his son was cute. “Grayson, if you like Laura…”

“I don’t like Laura. She’s just a friend that I’m making a Valentine for,” Grayson insisted.

“Okay, okay.  Just a friend.”  Jim then reached a hand out and carded it through Grayson’s blonde hair.  “Need any help?”

Grayson shook his head and sat up straighter in his chair. He removed his arms from the table so that his daddy could see the mess of construction paper, scissors, and markers.  Jim smiled at seeing a handmade pink heart with Laura’s name on it.

“I love that you’re such a good friend,” Jim told his son before kissing his temple.  “When you’re done, though, you need to clean up.”

“I will.”

Jim nodded at his son then stood and left the room.  He went upstairs to check on his youngest sons and found them in their room, coloring premade red construction paper hearts. 

Jim’s heart melted at the sight. He knelt down next to them and smiled. “Are you making me Valentines?”

Soren looked to his daddy with his big blue eyes and shook his head. “It secret.”

“Yeah, you can’t know,” Sammy said.

Jim laughed. “Alright, I don’t know. Where’s dad?”

Sammy and Soren both shrugged. Jim shook his head then stood up and left the room.  He went to Spock’s study down the hall and found his mate there, reading something on a PADD.

“Your sons are making Valentines,” Jim said, walking over to the desk. He sat on the edge near Spock and smiled. “You know anything about the secret Valentines Sammy and Soren are making?”

Spock looked up to his mate. “Perhaps.”

Jim smiled bigger. “Okay then.  Since Valentine’s Day is in a few days…do you have any plans for us?”

Spock stood up from his seat and moved closer to Jim.  Jim grinned and spread his legs so Spock could stand between them.  Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips and kissed him sweetly.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Spock,” Jim told his mate, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck.

“We will go out and have dinner with Leonard and Carol.  Then you and I we will come back home and I will pamper you.”

“I love that Valentine’s Day is pamper Jim day.”

“As do I, ashayam.”

Jim pulled Spock closer for another kiss but they were interrupted by a grumpy faced three year old walking into the room.  Jim unwrapped himself from Spock and got off the desk to looked down at grumpy looking Soren. Jim put his hands on his hips and matched his son’s look.

“And why are you so grumpy looking, Mister Soren?” Jim asked as Spock sat down behind his desk.

Soren looked up at his daddy and held out his left hand.  “Sammy colored on me.”

Jim knelt down and took the little hand in his.  There was a small blue mark on the back of his son’s hand.  Jim smiled and looked to Soren’s big blue eyes. “It’s just a little mark.”

“I do not like it, daddy. Make it go away.”

Jim raised a brow.

“Peas,” Soren added.

Jim smiled and nodded. He stood back up, picking Soren up and settling him on his hip as he did. “Let’s go wash off your hand, little one.”

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day morning, Jim woke his young twins up and made sure they got cleaned and dressed before they headed downstairs.  They sat patiently in the breakfast nook in the kitchen as Jim made them heart shaped waffles with heart shaped pieces of bananas.  Jim also made some bacon wrapped liked hearts and was putting everything on the table when Amanda and Sarek entered the kitchen along with Grayson. 

Jim smiled at them then mentally fussed at his mate. _Get up, lazy butt._

_I will be down momentarily, t’hy’la._

* * *

 

Momentarily to Spock was several minutes later.  Jim looked up as Spock entered the kitchen with two gift bags.  He handed one to his mother and one to Jim.

“Spock, what’s this?” Amanda asked as she and Jim looked into their bags.

“We made you cards,” Sammy said proudly.

Jim and Amanda smiled as they started pulling out homemade cards from Grayson, Sammy, and Soren.  Sarek even had some cards for him in Amanda’s bag. Amanda and Jim also pulled out two small heart shaped candy boxes.

“I bought those for you,” Grayson told them.

“Thank you,” Jim said, leaning over to his oldest and kissing his cheek.  The twins then wanted kisses two and held their arms out to their daddy. While Jim kissed the boys, Amanda looked to her son.

“Did they make you cards?”

Spock nodded, “They did. I have them on my desk at the moment.”

“What did Jim give you?” she then asked.

Jim blushed. “Spock and I will be exchanging gifts later…at dinner.”

 _I got some cute valentine panties just for you to rip off of me,_ Jim told his mate. Jim got a mental growl in response.

“Oh, right,” Amanda winked.

“Dad,” Grayson then said, standing up from his chair and looking to his sa-mekh.

“Yes?”

“Can you drive me to Laura’s later?  I forgot to give her her gifts at school yesterday.”

“Of course.”

“I can drive you,” Jim offered.

“No, thank you, daddy. You always talk too much to Mrs. Casey about me and Laura.”

 Amanda laughed as Jim pouted slightly.

“Fine, fine. Have dad take you.”

“You can drive me and Sammy to get ice-cream,” Soren said to his daddy, hoping to cheer him up.

Jim chuckled. “Why thank you, Soren. I think I just might do that.  Grayson will get none.”

Grayson stuck his tongue out of his daddy in response.

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, Grayson sat in the back seat of his parent’s hovercar and debated whether to get out of the car or not.  He glanced out the window to Laura’s parent’s apartment building and sighed.  He should’ve just given her her valentine at school.

He looked forward to see his dad looking over his shoulder at him from the driver’s seat.

“I would like to go home,” Grayson said.

“Grayson, you will give Laura her Valentine.”

“I don’t want to.”

Spock internally sighed then turned the car off and got out of the car.  He opened the back door and motioned for his son to get out.  Grayson huffed then reluctantly got out.  He held the handmade heart in one hand and a stuffed sehlat in the other as Spock led him into the building.

* * *

 

When they came to the right apartment, Grayson looked up to his sa-mekh almost pleadingly. Spock shook his head then rang the doorbell. Grayson sighed as they waited.

The door opened after a moment and Laura’s mother, Denise, stood in the doorway with a smile.

“Mr. Spock, Grayson,” she greeted.

“Mrs. Casey, is Laura home?” Grayson asked.

“She is,” Denise replied before turning towards the inside of the apartment and calling her daughter’s name.

Grayson looked down then tried moving away, but his dad put his hand on his shoulder and kept him at bay. Grayson nearly growled at his dad but froze when Laura appeared in the doorway next to her mom.

“Grayson,” Laura said.

Grayson swallowed as the red haired girl stared at him expectantly. Grayson blinked and kept quiet.  Spock looked from his son to Laura then up to Denise.

“Perhaps we should give them some privacy,” Spock said.  “I will wait near the elevator.”

Denise nodded then told her daughter she’d be just inside.  Spock then turned and went down the hall and turned the corner towards where the elevator is located, but didn’t go to it.  He instead stopped and turned back to peak around the corner.

* * *

 

Grayson looked to the floor and scuffed his feet on the ground. 

“Well? What do you want?” Laura questioned.

Grayson looked up and met her greenish eyes. “I…I made you a card and got you a stuffed sehlat.”  Grayson handed over the gifts and gave her a little smile.

Laura smiled at the gifts then moved them to hold in one arm. “I didn’t get you one.  Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Laura nodded then looked around before quickly stepping forward and giving Grayson a peck on the lips before backing away and telling him bye.  Grayson’s face blushed green as Laura went back into her apartment and shut the door. Grayson kept from smiling as he turned away and headed towards the elevator. 

He found his dad standing where he said he’d be and walked over.  Spock pressed the button for the elevator and the door opened right up.  They entered and Spock hit the button for the lobby.

“Did you…you weren’t spying were you?” Grayson asked a little hesitantly.

“Spying is illogical,” Spock replied.

Grayson nodded. _Good, he didn’t see.  If he did then daddy would know and then that would just be a nightmare._

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Grayson and Spock entered the house and went into the living room.  Grayson smiled at his Uncle Bones and Aunt Carol and was about to greet them when his daddy appeared out or nowhere and grabbed him in a big hug.

“Your first kiss!” Jim fussed, hugging his son.

Grayson’s eyes went wide. He turned his head and cast an accusing glare at his sa-mekh. “You were spying.”

“I…peaked,” Spock replied.

“That’s spying, Spock,” Bones spoke up as Jim continued to hug his son.

“You’ve got your first girlfriend,” Jim cooed.

Grayson groaned and then forced himself from his daddy’s hug. “She’s not my girlfriend.” Grayson insisted. He made a face. “I…I don’t even like her so…shut up.” Grayson then turned and ran from the room.

* * *

 

Jim lightly knocked on his son’s door then opened it. Grayson was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling as Jim entered the room.  He gave his son a small smile and walked over to his bed where he sat on the edge next to his son.

“I’m sorry for making a scene downstairs,” Jim told him. 

“She’s not my…”

“I know. I know,” Jim interrupted.  “I’m sorry and I’ll stop saying she is your girlfriend.  You’re ten and having a girlfriend or boyfriend just isn’t what you’re interested in and I need to stop pushing you towards that.”

Grayson looked to his daddy and nodded. “Thank you. I…I didn’t even want her to kiss me.  She’s just…weird.”

Jim chuckled. “I understand. Maybe in a few years, when you’re older, you and Laura will be…”

“Daddy,” Grayson warned, giving Jim a look.

Jim held his hands up in a mock surrender, “Sorry, sorry.  Anyway, dad and I are heading out now to dinner.  We’ll be home after bedtime so make sure your brothers behave for Grammy and Grandpa.  Also make sure Soren doesn’t bite David.”

“Soren always bites him, but I’ll do my best to stop it.”

Jim smiled at his son then gave him a hug. “Love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Bones and Carol went to their home as David was spending the night with the twins and Grayson.  Spock took Jim home then tried luring him up to the bedroom but Jim resisted and went into the living room where Amanda and Sarek were sitting.

“How was everything tonight?” Jim asked.

“Everything was wonderful,” Amanda replied. “Only minimal biting.  Soren is cuddled next to David asleep upstairs.”

“That’s precious.  Can’t wait for their wedding one day.”

Spock shook his head at his mate.

Amanda then said, “Oh! Sarek found out why Grayson is so hesitant to call Laura his girlfriend or to even admit he likes her.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He walked over to his mother-in-law and sat next to her. “What is it?”

Amanda glanced to Sarek. 

Sarek sat up straighter in his chair and looked to Jim. “He informed that me that since Xon had established a rudimentary bond with T’Aria, his friend spent a lot of time with her and not wit him.”

Jim raised a brow. “Xon is over here all the time.”

Sarek nearly shrugged. “Not as much as he used to, Grayson told me.  Grayson does not wish to give up his friends and spend all his time with Laura. If Laura merely remains a friend, then Grayson can play with her as well as spend a lot of time with Xon and Brick.”

“Aww, my baby,” Jim sighed. “He’s too cute.”

“Indeed,” Sarek and Amanda said at the same time.

Jim smiled. “He just wants to play with his friends right now. I understand.  My first little boyfriend in elementary school…” Jim stopped as Spock growled from behind him.  Jim sighed and look to his mate. “Spock, I was like eight. Chill out.”

Spock nearly pouted. “Ashayam, it is time to retire to our room.”

Jim chuckled then looked back to his in-laws. “I gotta go.  Your son is horny.”

“James,” Sarek fussed as Amanda laughed.

Spock growled, picked Jim up and carried him away.


End file.
